


狼先生和他的小家伙（The wolf and his pup）

by Yabul



Series: 哈利·波特总受合集 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Cock Warming, Come as Lube, Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Self-Denial, Spit As Lube, Top Remus Lupin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabul/pseuds/Yabul
Summary: 在亚瑟遭受袭击后，哈利感觉非常糟糕。所幸，莱姆斯还能在他克服不安后好好抚慰一下他。背景设于《凤凰社》





	狼先生和他的小家伙（The wolf and his pup）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The wolf and his pup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032630) by [germanfanfictioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner). 



> Disclaimer：我不拥有哈利·波特，他属于JKR。  
> 我对我所有的错误感到抱歉。

莱姆斯从格里莫广场的厨房中走了出来，他靠在墙上，用手掩着脸，深深地叹了一口气。这次对亚瑟的袭击让所有人都付出了代价，莱姆斯刚刚才花了好几个小时来安抚韦斯莱一家。对老朋友的担忧以及作为韦斯莱一家的精神支柱使他的精神大为所耗，而满月的逼近更是放大了他的这一感觉。他精疲力竭地走上楼去自己的房间，可正当他走到门口时却听见了一阵低沉的抽泣声。带着好奇与担忧相混杂的心情，他循着哭声到了哈利的房间。他悄悄地推开门，潜进了房间。呈现在莱姆斯眼前的景象使他心如刀绞：哈利裹着毯子把自己抱作一团，哭着，默默地流着泪。莱姆斯快步上前，挨着哈利在床上坐了下来。

“嘿，小家伙（pup）...你怎么了？”

哈利只是哭得更厉害了向莱姆斯依偎过去。莱姆斯用一只手臂环住了哈利的双肩让这个男孩纵情释放。半个小时之后，哈利止了哭泣，因哭得精疲力尽而入了眠。莱姆斯本想悄悄地离开，但哈利在睡梦中也用双臂搂紧了年长者的腰，于是莱姆斯只好向后躺下，静看着男孩安眠。

当哈利在几小时后醒来时，就只剩他孤身一人了。他眯起红肿的大眼睛，在房间内四处望了望。一时间，他有些困惑，因为他明明记得莱姆斯是在他房间里的，然而现在看来那似乎是一场梦。但后来他在床上闻出了莱姆斯的气息，哈利还记得和莱姆斯在一起的时候有多么安心，他把面庞埋进枕头里，嗅着莱姆斯的气味再次入睡了。

与此同时，莱姆斯正坐在自己房中观看日出。他的脑子现在一片混乱，他现在唯一能想到的就是哈利。哈利靠在他怀里的感觉，柔软又温暖，让人想要保护。还有哈利的气息：香甜的、朴实又点有一些花香味。莱姆斯体内的狼性正饥渴地咆哮着，莱姆斯狼人的一面和他自身都在渴望着哈利。

‘我不能这么做。哈利值得更好的人，我对他来说太老了。更何况哈利不应被抛弃，他不该被人玷污。’

莱姆斯一整天都躲着哈利，但当他察觉到哈利有多痛苦时，还是来到了哈利的房间。

“嘿，哈利？你怎么了？”

莱姆斯对着哈利坐下。

“我就是没法忘掉那些画面。”哈利低声说。

“什么画面，pup？”

“那-那次袭-袭击...”

莱姆斯点点头表示理解。 

“那次袭击不是...”

“别说了！我知道你想说什么，但事实就是那样。我早该知道的，我应该更早一点醒过来的。”

“哈利...”

“不！你不会明白的，谁也不会明白的。我能看到伏地魔做的那些可怕的事情，我能感觉得到他在做什么，没人能知道那是什么样的滋味。”

“你说得对，我知道内心拥有自己不想要的东西是什么感觉。”

哈利震惊地看着莱姆斯。

“我-对不起，我不是那个意思...”

“我知道的。”

莱姆斯握住哈利的手。

“你听我说，这不是你的错。你没法阻止那些事，但你还是救了亚瑟的命。如果没有你的话，他可能已经死了，你明白吗？”

哈利犹豫地点点头，他紧盯着莱姆斯的眼睛。然后哈利突然向前，在莱姆斯的唇上印上了一个热切的吻。

经过片刻的震惊后，莱姆斯启唇回应了哈利。但之后，当他意识到自己在做什么时，莱姆斯便快速抽身离开了。

“不，哈利，停下来！我们不能这么做。”

“但是...”哈利开口道。

“不，这是不对的。”

“为什么？”

“我太老了，而且我还是个狼人。”

“你才35岁，而我根本不在乎你是个狼人。”

莱姆斯转身背对哈利，站了起来。

“不，这就是不对的。”

当莱姆斯准备离开时，他体内的狼人难耐地叫嚣着。当哈利握住他的手时，莱姆斯僵住了。狼人低头看了看哈利，而他的自制力几乎瞬间告破：哈利用他那大大的、脆弱又饱含温情的绝美的绿眼睛望着莱姆斯，他那柔软、红润的嘴唇微微张开，他的脸也红红的，浑身散发着一股令人惊叹的香味：是温柔香甜的充满了爱慕和崇拜的气息，混杂着弥漫绝望和悲伤的淡淡的铜味，以及强烈而火辣的激起性欲的味道。这令莱姆斯垂涎三尺，他内心的狼人几近疯狂，他想要占有他，就地向他索取。莱姆斯好不容易才压抑下自己的狼性。

“莱姆斯...求你了...我需要这个。我需要你。”

“哈利...别...我不能...我不能这么做。”

哈利的眼睛里涌起了泪花。

“至少能给我最后一个吻吗？”

莱姆斯踌躇着，但最后他还是点点头。狼人蹲下身子，与哈利平视。他举起左手，抚摸着哈利的脸颊，而男孩的眼睛让他彻底屈服了。莱姆斯向前倾身，温柔地吻了吻哈利。两个男人轻柔地挪动着嘴唇，每一秒都在享受这个吻的滋味。

当哈利发出一声混杂喘息和呻吟的声音时，莱姆斯倒抽了一口气。他抛开了他所有的不安和忧虑，而屈服于他的欲望，于是他更加急切和热情地吻着哈利。

哈利把一只手放在莱姆斯胸前，那是他的心脏所在。然后男孩向后倒下，直到他躺了下来，莱姆压在他身上。哈利的手仍旧放在莱姆斯强健的胸口上，而莱姆斯的手则流连在哈利的臀部上。

狼人轻轻咬着哈利的下嘴唇，当哈利启唇，他们的舌头第一次碰触时，莱姆斯发出了一声压抑的呻吟。哈利的嘴尝起来是如此美味：甜美、刺激又有一点纯情。他们的舌头共舞着，嬉戏玩弄着描摹出对方的嘴唇。

哈利喜欢莱姆斯那零碎胡须带来的粗糙感，那些毛发轻轻刮弄着他柔嫩的肌肤。他享受着莱姆斯的温柔和热情，尽管他的吻处于一种粗糙的边缘。

他们亲热了一会儿后，他们的手开始游走。哈利的右手从莱姆斯的胸口游移到他的腹部，然后哈利将它停在了对方的裤裆上。莱姆斯则把一只手探进了哈利宽大的衬衫中，而另一只则继续留在他的屁股上。莱姆斯粗糙而带有老茧的手从哈利平坦的腹部游走到他胸前。当他把拇指按在哈利的一只乳头上时，男孩发出了一声渴求的呜呜声，使得莱姆斯低吼起来。

狼人坐了起来，急切地扯下哈利的衬衫。当他看着哈利苍白美丽的身体时，他又一次低吼出声。他用嘴唇紧贴着哈利的脖颈，舔弄吸吮着他的肌肤。哈利的气味在这里是如此浓烈，是进一步挑逗他性欲的味道，这几乎让他被欲望逼疯了。

‘闻起来真不错。欠操，需要交配和标记。’狼人咆哮着。

然后莱姆斯妥协了，他猛地咬了一下哈利的脖子，没有咬破流血，但也足以留下明显的痕迹。哈利喘着气，弓起背来迎合莱姆斯的触摸。

“操...(Fuck...）”他喃喃道。

莱姆斯舔了舔那个咬痕，然后向下在哈利的脖子和胸膛上接连留下了一串小小的咬痕。在他侵略哈利的肚子之前，他轻咬了一下男孩的乳头。当他到达哈利的裤腰带时，莱姆斯张开嘴吻了一下他的髋骨，然后又游移上去。年长的男人亲吻着哈利，但当哈利不耐的拉着莱姆斯的衬衣下摆呻吟时，他们还是分开了。莱姆斯坐了起来，哈利帮他脱下了衬衣，露出自己的躯干：莱姆斯和哈利一样白，全身遍布着伤疤。哈利看得出来，莱姆斯对它们感到不舒服，所以他抚上一个位于莱姆斯左乳头旁的新月形的伤疤。莱姆斯的体毛很少：手臂下、乳头周围还有从肚脐到底裤的一条快乐的痕迹。哈利爱抚着莱姆斯的躯干，摸着他皮肤下精瘦的肌肉。

然后他摸索到莱姆斯的裤子扣，打开了它们。哈利把它们半拉开，拉出了莱姆斯的阴茎。它已经半硬了，而哈利爱抚着让它完全坚挺起来。莱姆斯呻吟起来。

冲动之下，他迅速脱下裤子，把它们扔在一旁。他使劲吻起哈利，将他再次扑倒。他粗暴地抓住哈利的腰，抬起他的臀部将剩下的衣服都扯了下来，压在对方身上。

在他们亲热的同时，他们互相摩擦着彼此的下半身，摩擦着彼此的阴茎。两个男人在接吻间隙中互相喘着气，最终莱姆斯打断了这个吻。他把两根手指插在哈利的嘴巴里，咆哮道：

“吸一吸。（Suck.）”

在他脑海一个隐匿的角落，莱姆斯知道他可以使用润滑剂咒语的，但他的狼性驱使他想要一种没有魔法或人工合成的润滑剂的自然的方式。

没过多久，莱姆斯把手指从哈利的嘴中抽了出来，把其中一根插进了哈利的后穴。当狼人感受到围绕他手指的紧致的肠壁时，他大声咆哮起来。很快，他加入了第二根手指，而当哈利因为意外的灼烧感而抽气时，莱姆斯弯下腰来含住少年的乳头。

几分钟后，莱姆斯加入了他的第三根手指。与此同时，哈利向后迎合那些手指，又因为莱姆斯对他那粉色而现在肿胀起来的乳头的关爱拱起身来。

“求你了，我需要你的肉棒...（Please I need your cock...）”哈利哀求道。

“求你了，daddy。”

两个男人都被吓了一跳。莱姆斯呻吟着，他的阴茎为此抽动了一下。狼人抽回了自己的手指，先在哈利的入口处吐了吐口水，然后又在他手上，以此来润滑自己的勃起。然后他将哈利拉得更近一些，让男孩的屁股挨着自己的大腿，并把男孩的腿分开。

当莱姆斯的龟头破开自己的后穴时哈利睁大了眼睛。几秒后，他顺利而平滑地吞下了整根阴茎。

莱姆斯因为完全进入的感觉而镇定下来，他的眼底闪过一丝黄光，咆哮道：

“再说一次。”

“Daddy，我想要你的肉棒。求你操我，daddy。”

莱姆斯呻吟起来，向外抽出阴茎又猛地向前，开始操哈利。经过几次冲刺后，哈利因莱姆斯对他前列腺的撞击而猛然一颤。哈利近乎动物化的浪叫和呻吟刺激着狼人进攻并加快了冲刺的速度。他的挺动充满力量，总是击中哈利的甜蜜点。但即使他处于一种迷迷糊糊的状态，莱姆斯也小心着不伤害到他的小家伙。

莱姆斯一边操着大难不死的男孩，一边拉起哈利的腿，将它们打得更开以求他的挺进能达到一个最大的深度。

几分钟后，莱姆斯和哈利都能感到高潮的来临，哈利伸手握住自己受人忽视的伙计，撸动起来。

随着一声兽性的咕哝，莱姆斯将种子泄在了哈利体内。哈利则因精液射入体内而到达了高潮。

男孩本以为莱姆斯会拔出来然后离开，但年长者甚至没有变软。他的肉棒仍旧坚如磐石，而他继续就着自己的精液操弄起哈利。

这个想法让哈利性奋起来，而且很快又勃起了。

莱姆斯舔弄着哈利的脖子，品尝起他的汗水。这一次，狼人整整操了哈利一个多小时，并且让男孩去了两次。

在那天达到第三次高潮之后，哈利感觉疲惫极了，只能躺在床上吞吐莱姆斯的肉棒。

当他接近高潮时，莱姆斯近乎残忍地干着男孩，然后伴随着一声嚎叫释放了出来。

哈利也去了，但他消耗过度，什么都射不出来了。

莱姆斯驾着飘飘欲仙的感觉然后瘫倒下来，他转了转身，蜷身保护着他的爱人，他疲软的阴茎还被哈利的小穴温暖着。  
这两个男人很快便沉入梦乡了。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
·注：这篇还有10个character，已经完全脱离pwp的范围了。如果有想看的请在下方留言吧，不过我只能在翻译完整个系列之后再来翻剩下的后续。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！如果喜欢请在原作或本翻译下留下kudos或评论！


End file.
